The first time
by Nekorasaki
Summary: Cette histoire se passe à Asgard, lors de la jeunesse des princes. Avant que tout ne dérape, les deux frères étaient inséparables, jusqu'où cette relation fusionnelle va-t-elle les mener ?
1. Chapter 1

Ce devait être un OS mais finalement j'ai plus d'inspiration que prévu alors ça devient une courte fanfic. elle devrai être en deux ou trois parties.

Cette histoire se passe à Asgard, lors de la jeunesse des deux princes. À l'âge humain de 15 et 17 ans. (j'aurais voulu les faire plus jeune pour qu'ils soient plus « innocent » mais vu la suite ça aurait été du shota.)

#################

Leur mère avait insisté pour que les deux frères soient éduqués par un précepteur particulier mais leur père préférait les amener au cours collectif. Il était plus facile de construire des liens diplomatiques entre les princes et les nobles du palais ainsi.

C'est donc dans une pièce du palais qui servait de salle de cours que les jeunes nobles, futurs guerriers d'Asgard et magiciennes se réunissaient chaque jour. Ils écoutaient d'une oreille distraite les cours théoriques de leur professeur qui leur parlait de technique d'attaque, de stratégie de repli et leur montrait les différentes armes à utiliser en combat.

Thor n'en avait que faire de ces schémas explicatifs, il soupirait bruyamment en regardant par la fenêtre. Tous ne furent que trop heureux lorsque leur autre professeur vint les chercher pour l'entraînement quotidien. Tous sauf Loki bien sûr, le prince cadet n'était pas un grand fan des heures de musculation et d'endurance qui les attendait. Et comme chaque jour il profita du passage des élèves de la salle de classe au stade pour leur fossé compagnie et suivre le groupe des filles qui se rendaient au laboratoire pour leur cours de magie.

Il avait pris l'habitude de monter discrètement à l'étage supérieur du labo pour observer le cours depuis le balcon, ainsi personne ne pouvait le voir. La magie étant un domaine réservé aux femmes, voir le prince en faire aurait fait mauvaise impression. Il se contentait donc d'observer les filles assises en cercle autour de leur professeur qui leur apprenait aujourd'hui les rudiments de l'incantation. Il prenait des notes et essayait de tout retenir pour pouvoir s'entraîner dans sa chambre le soir venu.

À la fin du cours, les jeunes filles se levèrent et quittèrent la salle en silence. Loki attendit bien que tout le monde soit parti pour pouvoir descendre du balcon, il traversa la salle rapidement avant de se faire interpeller :

« Bonjours mon prince ! »

Mince, il s'était fait surprendre. Le professeur de magie était resté dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une dame assez âgée, avec un visage de gentille grand-mère. Elle reposa ses livres et s'approcha du jeune prince.

« Vous devriez vous joindre à nous au lieu de passer votre temps à vous cacher comme ça. »

« Je... je ne peux pas. » Répondit Loki un peu gêné.

« C'est dommage pourtant je sais que vous êtes doué pour ça. Je vous ai observé vous entraîner à faire apparaître des oiseaux dans le jardin. Vous avez beaucoup plus de capacité que mes autres élèves, j'en suis certaine. »

« La magie...c'est pour les filles. Je le sais et c'est pour cela que je me cache. Cela ferait mauvaise impression de voir un prince s'intéresse à un truc de fille. »

« Cela n'a pourtant échappé à personne que vous séchiez les cours de sport. J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne vous donnerais-je pas des cours ? »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Loki

« Je pourrais vous donner des cours particuliers, selon votre emploi du temps. Les cours que je donne ne sont clairement pas de votre niveau, vous progresser beaucoup plus vite que les autres. »

« Je...je vais y réfléchir. »

Le petit brun sorti un peu confus de la pièce sous le regard attendrit de la magicienne.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi Loki était retourné dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit il examinait une énorme pile de livres qu'il était allé chercher à la bibliothèque. Son frère entra dans un grand bruit en claquant la porte de la chambre. Les cheveux encore mouillés après son entraînement il s'affala sur le lit auprès du brun.

« J'étais sûr que je te trouverais là. Tu aurais dû venir à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, c'était amusant. Balder a cru qu'il pouvait soulever le même poids que moi et c'est retrouvé coincé sous les haltères. »

« Mmmh. » Lui répondit Loki sans même lever le nez du livre qu'il regardait.

Le grand blond observa un instant son cadet avant de sourire.

« Tu sais mon frère, si tu continues à sécher les entraînements tu ne seras jamais en mesure de te défendre lors d'un combat. »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça Thor. Car contrairement à toi, j'écoute en cours. Et tu seras surpris de savoir que l'on peut apprendre des choses même avec des cours théoriques. »

« Mais bien sûr. Alors montre-moi. »

Le ton de l'aîné était ouvertement joueur, Loki descendit de son lit et se mit en position. Plus loin Thor prit son élan et se jeta sur le brun pour l'attraper. Loki fléchit la jambe droite pour se baisser, il tendit la jambe gauche et pivota pour faire tomber son frère qui s'étala lamentablement sur le sol. Le brun s'assit alors sur le dos de Thor, bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes puis le maintenu à terre avec une clé de bras.

« Aï aï aaaaaaaaaaïïïï ! »

« C'est bon tu me crois maintenant ? » Demanda Loki amusé en serrant encore un peu plus fort.

« Oui, oui c'est bon mais lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. »Se plaignit le pauvre Thor.

Le plus jeune relâcha sa prise et se leva légèrement pour permettre à son frère de se tourner sur le dos, puis revint s'asseoir sur son ventre.

« Je suis moins faible que tu ne le penses Thor. »

« Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de te sous-estimer. » Lui répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Loki posa un petit baiser sur la joue de son frère avant de retourner à ses livres. Thor se releva péniblement et s'étira avant de retomber sur le lit.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Loki marchait dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du palais, les bras chargés de livre qu'il venait de réemprunter à la bibliothèque. La pile était très lourde et lui obstruait la vue, il ne vit pas lorsqu'en passant à côté de lui, deux élèves de sa classe lui firent un croche-pied. Le pauvre Loki trébucha en faisant tomber tous ses ouvrages pour la plus grande hilarité de ses camarades.

« Ba alors mon prince, même plus capable de porter des bouquins ? »

Le brun, tête basse se hâtait de ramasser les livres sans prêter attention aux insultes et aux moqueries. Thor aperçu son frère au loin et se précipita sa rescousse.

« Hey vous ! » Gronda-t-il. « Dégager d'ici en vitesse avant que je ne vous explose le crâne ! »

Les deux jeunes guerriers s'enfuirent en ricanant. Le blond aida son petit frère à ramasser les épais grimoires qu'il était allé chercher.

« Je suis désolé mon frère, ces imbéciles n'ont vraiment aucune tenu. » Thor examina les livres. « De la magie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

« Heu et bien...je peux te confier un secret Thor ? » Demanda-t-il très sérieusement

Le blond eut un large sourire, bien sûr que son frère pouvait lui confier tout ce qu'il voulait. En quelques millénaires tous les deux il avait presque tout entendu. Loki le pria de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Il désola les livres sur une table et dit d'un air séreux.

« Je veux me consacrer à la magie. Je veux dire, c'est évident que toutes ces histoires de combat à l'épée, la guerre, le sang, ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup. Que moi, je préfère les livres et les tours de passe-passe. Et bien le professeur de magie m'a proposé de me donner des cours, elle dit que je suis doué et que je pourrais devenir un grand magicien. »

« Wouha mais c'est formidable Loki ! » Lui dit Thor les yeux brillant

Le brun resta un peu perplexe, il n'était pas sûr que son frère saisisse vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu...tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? La magie...c'est quand même un domaine de fille. »

« On est tous doués pour quelque chose mon frère. Si ton truc à toi c'est la magie et ben qu'il en soit ainsi. Sache que je suis là pour te soutenir. »

Le grand blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet. Les joues un peu roses Loki vient poser son front sur la poitrine de Thor avant de murmurer :

« Merci... »

« Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me parlais de magie. »

Il est vrai que le brun n'avait jamais caché à son frère le fait qu'il assistait au cours de magie. Il lui montrait même ce qu'il avait appris à faire. Le blond avait été émerveiller de voir apparaître des papillons ou des étincelles de lumière entre les doigts de Loki la première fois. Il lui avait montré la façon dont il arrivait à changer la couleur des choses, comment il pouvait déplacer des objets sans les toucher ou encore de changer sa voix pour faire des farces aux autres.

Tous ces petits tours sans danger avaient toujours amusé Thor qui ne se lassait pas d'admirer les prouesses de son frère, bien qu'il continuât de le charrier pour tout ce qu'il ne savait PAS faire. À savoir tenir une épée correctement, soulever plus de 500 kg, faire le tour du palais en moins de 10 minutes ou le vaincre au bras de fer. Autant d'exploits qui demandaient une musculature qui faisait cruellement défaut au prince cadet, il est vrai que ce n'était pas en faisant apparaître des papillons qu'il allait battre un ours des montagnes.

OoOoOoOoO

Bien qu'il n'est pas réussi à le convaincre de venir s'entraîner avec le reste de la classe, Thor avait fini par convaincre Loki de venir faire quelques exercices avec lui le soir.

C'est donc chaque fin d'après-midi, avant que le soleil ne se couche que les deux princes allaient aux écuries pour partir à cheval dans les prairies qui entouraient le palais. À la lisière de la forêt, assez loin pour que personne ne les voit, ils attachaient leurs chevaux à un arbre et sortaient leurs armes pour s'entraîner au combat. Loki n'était certes pas très endurant mais il savait très bien parer les coups de son frère. Ils enchaînèrent ainsi les exercices durant près de deux heures avant d'être tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Thor déposa son épée et s'assit dans l'herbe, dos à une pierre. Son petit frère ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et s'installa dans son giron.

Le soleil couchant peignait le ciel en orange et une légère brise faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres rafraîchissait les deux jeunes princes. Les longs cheveux de Loki étaient tout ébouriffés après l'effort. Son grand frère entrepris alors de les lisser entre ses doigts avant de les nouer en une natte qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ceux de Thor étaient plus courts, il n'avait pas besoin de les natter mais s'en faisait une petite queue-de-cheval qu'il ramenait devant sur son épaule. Thor observa son cadet qui se laissait coiffer, de dos Loki avait vraiment l'air d'une fille, ses cheveux étaient longs, ses traits fins, sa musculature légère...il n'y avait guère que la carrure de ses épaules pour faire la différence. Son frère était si fragile et délicat, se disait-il. Pourtant il savait que le brun n'était pas si faible qu'il paraissait. Curieux contraste entre apparence et caractère.

Ayant fini de tresser les cheveux, le blond enfoui son nez dans le cou de Loki et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Le prince cadet laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour profiter du souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ainsi caler contre son frère il se laissa complètement aller, ses muscles se détendaient, sa respiration s'apaisait. Il se laissa caresser jusqu'à s'endormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Loki fut réveillé par la chatouille des lèvres de Thor contre son oreille :

« Il est temps de rentrer mon frère, le soleil est presque couché. » Murmura-t-il

Et c'est avec toute la mollesse du monde qui le brun dut se détacher de l'étreinte de Thor, quelle cruauté ! Lui qui était si bien installé. Ils reprirent donc leurs chevaux et retournèrent au palais en faisant la course.

À leur arrivée les servantes étaient dans un état de panique, ils étaient resté dehors trop longtemps et n'avaient pas encore fait leur toilette avant de rejoindre leurs parents pour le dîner du soir. Les femmes accompagnèrent donc les deux adolescents à leurs appartements en les assommant de reproches, ils ne devaient pas disparaître aussi longtemps comme ça, et si jamais il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Thor eut beau tenter de les calmer en leur disant qu'ils n'étaient plus des bébés, qu'ils n'étaient pas allé loin et qu'ils savaient se défendre, cela ne sembla pas convaincre les servantes.

Pour qu'ils soient plus rapides on les amena à la salle de bain commune où d'autres jeunes femmes étaient déjà en train de remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude.

Sans plus de discussion on les déshabilla et les jeta dans le bain.

« Dépêchez-vous de vous décrasser mes princes, le repas sera servi dans moins d'une demi-heure ! »

« Oui, oui, on fait aussi vite qu'on peut ! » Se plaignit Thor en savonnant le dos de Loki qui était visiblement très amusé de la situation.

Et c'est non sans mal que les deux princes finirent par arriver à l'heure à la salle des banquets, les cheveux encore humides. Ce qui fit sourire Frigga mais pas Odin, le père de toute chose était visiblement fâché que ces fils puissent arriver ainsi.

« Mes fils ! Est-ce là une façon de se présenter à table ?! » Gronda-t-il

Devant le ton colérique de son père Loki baissa la tête et s'enfonça dans son siège. Thor lui se leva pour annoncer fièrement :

« Nous étions en train de nous entraîner Père ! C'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. »

À ces mots le roi se calma, Loki qui s'entraîne au combat ? Voilà qui était surprenant. Mais cela le rassurait de savoir que son cadet s'intéressait enfin à quelque chose de son âge.

« Demain nous irons à la chasse à l'ours avec mes amis. » Continua Thor

« Ah c'est une bonne idée ça mon fils ! » Se réjouit Odin

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt pour Loki ? Vous n'aviez jusque-là chassé que des lapins ou des faisans. » Frigga s'inquiétait de voir partir son petit

« Mais non ma reine, il est temps que Loki passe à un niveau supérieur, il ne va pas chasser du lapin toute sa vie ! »

Sans même qu'on lui demande son avis, le prince cadet avait été embarquer dans une partie de chasse avec Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est donc le lendemain matin à l'aube que Loki rejoignit son frère et ses amis qui commençaient à s'équiper aux écuries. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut la jeune guerrière ne put s'empêcher de pester :

« Pff, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là. » Murmura-t-elle

De toute évidence Thor avait oublié de les prévenir qu'il venait aussi. Face à l'accueil plus que glacial des Asgardiens le petit brun ne put qu'émettre quelques réticences à les suivre. Il prit son frère à partie pour lui dire deux mots.

« Thor tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne crois pas que tes amis m'apprécient beaucoup... »

« Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas mon frère ! Il suffit seulement que vous appreniez à vous connaître un peu mieux. »

Le blond donna une grande tape dans le dos de son cadet avant de retourner près de son cheval. Plus que sceptique Loki se décida finalement à se joindre au groupe, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son grand frère chéri.

La journée se passa assez tranquillement, les cinq amis riaient beaucoup et Loki se contentait de suivre en souriant de temps en temps. Ils ne trouvèrent pas d'ours mais attrapèrent plusieurs perdrix, des lapins et même un petit sanglier qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger le midi.

Arrivé dans une petite pairie, chacun attacha son cheval à un arbre et Volstagg commença à allumer le feu pour faire cuire le sanglier, Fandral et Hogun allèrent nettoyer les animaux attrapés dans la marre d'à côté tandis que Sif et Thor discutaient. On accompagna la viande que quelques fruits et légumes cueilli par Fandral dans les bois, ainsi qu'une grande pinte de bière. Après avoir bien mangé, les six Asgardiens s'étendirent dans l'herbe pour digérer. À l'ombre des arbres Loki observait Sif qui s'était rapproché de Thor, un peu trop d'ailleurs. La jeune fille était couchée sur le côté, la main sur le torse du blond et lui faisait de grand sourire. La situation agaçait le prince au plus au point, comment cette stupide femelle osait-elle toucher son frère ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Thor ne la repoussait pas ? Le regard de Loki s'assombrit encore lorsqu'il vit Sif rapprocher son visage de celui de Thor, elle n'allait quand même pas...

Le brun serra les points le plus fort possible, il sentait son sang bouillir et sa magie s'affoler, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la jeune fille et lui arracher la tête.

Heureusement pour Sif, Hogun s'aperçut de l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du sorcier et jugea bon d'interrompre la petite discussion de ses deux amis.

« Nous devrions repartir maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir. » Fit-il remarquer

Sif lui jeta un regard noir mais il préférait ça que de voir son amie charcutée par un petit frère trop protecteur. Thor se leva prestement pour détacher son cheval et tous rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour partir. Durant tout le trajet Loki ne quitta pas son frère d'une semelle, surveillant le moindre geste de la guerrière...

Hogun avait vu juste, le temps qu'ils rentrent au palais, le ciel s'était couvert de gros nuages gris qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. L'air était lourd et chargé d'électricité, cette atmosphère pesante faisait sourire Thor, il avait toujours aimé les orages, les éclaires et ce déchaînement de la nature étaient pour lui un véritable spectacle auquel il ne manquait jamais d'assister.

Et c'est installé sur le balcon de la chambre de Loki qu'il attendait que le ciel se fissure de lumière.

Son cadet lui était assis dans son fauteuil et observait son frère avec encore un rien de jalousie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Sif et lui être aussi proche mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, le pire était de savoir que son frère avait déjà fréquenté des filles, des filles qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Et peut-être même les avait-il ramené dans sa chambre.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Loki, lui n'avait jamais attiré que des vieux messieurs bizarres au marché qui lui pinçait les fesses en lui disant qu'il était mignon. Il grimaça une seconde avant de se ressaisir et de rejoindre Thor sur le balcon. Posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère il se jura que personne ne pourrait le lui prendre, Thor était à lui, c'était son frère, sa chose et personne d'autre ne devaient compter à ses yeux.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que le ciel se fendait d'un premier éclair, un autre suivit la seconde d'après. Loki serra le bras de son frère un peu plus fort, croyant qu'il avait peur Thor se plaça derrière lui pour le serrer contre son torse, ils restèrent ainsi à regarder l'orage, sans un mot.

OoOoOoOoO

Allongé dans sa baignoire, de l'eau chaude et mousseuse jusqu'au menton, Loki réfléchissait.

Il pensait à lui, à Thor, à eux deux et au fait qu'avec le temps, leurs relations changeaient. Plus il grandissait, plus Loki se sentait devenir possessif envers son frère, ça en devenait presque maladif. La jalousie qu'il éprouvait au départ pour Thor, d'être toujours le préféré de leur père, des autres en général devenait une jalousie dérangeante, presque malsaine envers eux. Il se mettait à les jalouser de la proximité qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec le jeune Asgardien blond.

Thor ne devait être qu'à lui, il n'était qu'à lui ! Mais comment lui faire comprendre...

Son idiot de frère ne comprenait pas son besoin de possessivité, il devait le lui montrer...mais comment ? Loki ferma les yeux, il pensa à Thor, ses yeux bleus, si pétillant, ses doux cheveux blonds, ses lèvres si fines, son torse...ok là il fallait qu'il se calme un peu. Il s'approcha donc du robinet pour se faire couler de l'eau froide sur le visage. C'était horriblement désagréable mais au moins cela lui remettait les idées en place. Le prince finit par sortir de son bain et enfila un peignoir avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, de son balcon on pouvait voir l'éclairage des bâtiments en contre-bas, la lumière qui entrait dans sa chambre et se répercutait sur son plafond blanc n'éclairait la pièce que légèrement. Loki posa la serviette qui lui servait à sécher ses cheveux sur une chaise avant de sursauter :

« Qui est-là ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet

« Du calme mon frère, ce n'est que moi. » Lui répondit une voix bien connue

À peine visible, un ombre se releva du lit du prince cadet pour venir se placer dans la lumière.

« Thor ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Ha ha, oui j'ai vu ça. On aurait dit une fillette ! » Railla le blond

« Tu n'es pas drôle ! Arrête ces gamineries, si tu avais été un ennemi je t'aurais attaqué. »

« Mais oui bien sûr ! Vêtu ainsi ? Tu fais vraiment peur ! » Thor tira alors le peignoir de Loki pour le faire tomber.

Le vêtement tomba à terre sans que le brun ne cherche à le rattraper. Il garda son regard sévère sur son aîné. Thor détailla le corps de son frère avant de lui lancer un petit sourire pervers.

« Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois... »

Un peu gêné cette fois-ci Loki ramassa son peignoir pour le remettre mais Thor l'en empêcha.

« Tu es bien plus beau sans ça. » Lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et en embrassant son front.

Le jeune prince soupira de plaisir avant de se laisser entraîner vers le lit. La relation qu'entretenaient les deux frères était assez ambiguë à bien des niveaux, il n'était donc pas rare que l'un de leurs jeux dérape en quelque chose de plus...adulte. Ils étaient en pleine adolescence et il était normal ils aient envie de tester de nouvelles choses, mais ils le faisaient toujours ensemble car ils se faisaient totalement confiance. C'était moins gênant si ça ne marchait pas, et c'est ainsi qu'un soir Thor était venu voir Loki en lui demandant s'il pouvait l'aider à s'entraîner à embrasser.

Le prince héritier n'osait même pas imaginer la tête que pourraient faire ses conquêtes si elles apprenaient que c'est grâce à son petit frère que Thor savait si bien embrasser.

Le grand blond s'allongea sur le lit et plaça Loki à califourchon sur son ventre, il lui caressa le torse avant de remonter vers sa gorge et attrapa sa nuque pour le tirer vers lui. Le brun plaça ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de son frère et fondit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à s'embrasser, Thor traçait négligemment de petits dessins du bout des doigts sur le dos de Loki, celui-ci se cambrait sous la chaleur des mains de son frère et les frissons qu'elles lui procuraient. Elles descendirent lentement jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elles empoignèrent fermement, le brun lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

« Loki tu es tellement beau, peu importe ce que les gens pensent de toi, moi je te trouve magnifique. »

Ces mots firent de nouveau frissonner Loki qui dévora plus ardemment encore les lèvres déjà rouges et gonflées de Thor. Il couvrait son cou de petites marques, assez légères pour qu'elles disparaissent durant la nuit. Il veillait toujours à ne laisser aucune marque visible sur la peau de Thor, pour ne pas qu'on lui pose de question. Le blond en revanche adorait marquer son frère de toutes sortes de morsures, griffures et autres suçons, Loki n'avait pas de copine de toute façon et ne se déshabillait jamais devant les gens alors cela ne posait pas de problème, il avait de plus l'impression d'appartenir à son frère ainsi, d'être sa chose autant que voulait le faire sien.

Thor passa ses mains devant et caressa le bas-ventre du brun jusqu'à l'extrémité de son membre tendu, il le serra, le frotta doucement, faisant l'emballer la respiration du plus jeune. Puis il se retourna, plaquant Loki contre le matelas sous lui, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de son frère dans un baiser violent et passionné, resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur la virilité du brun, celui-ci serra les dents pour ne pas crier. L'autre vient alors susurrer à son oreille :

« Loki, j'ai envie de toi... »

Le brun passa cette fois-ci au rouges pivoine, heureusement la faible lumière de la chambre dissimulait son embarras. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'ils avaient vu quelques années plus tôt. À l'époque ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour savoir ce que faisaient ces deux gardes, cachés dans le foin aux fonds des écuries. Mais avec le temps ils avaient tous les deux finit par comprendre, sans pour autant en reparler, les choses étaient allé de soi dans leurs têtes à ce moment-là. Par la suite Loki avait bien tenté de trouver quelques informations dans les livres, mais la bibliothèque d'Asgard n'était pas réputée pour ses ouvrages sur les relations humaines...ou asgardiennes dans le cas présent.

Ce ne fut donc que durant l'un de ses voyages à Vanheim qu'il put poser la question aux elfes, qui était bien meilleur professeur en la matière.

Il avait un peu rougi lorsque l'elfe lui avait expliqué comment faire, et refusé lorsque celui-ci lui avait gentiment proposé de lui montrer. Il voulait d'abord le faire avec Thor, question de principe.

Depuis, Loki attendait le moment où Thor lui demanderait enfin...mais il avait peur, car il savait qu'il aurait mal.

Lorsque son frère lui dit enfin ces mots Loki paniqua, il savait comment faire, il s'était même entraîné mais sur le coup de l'émotion il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir...est-ce que Thor savait au moins comment faire lui ?!

« Hm...heu...je » il ne parvenait même plus à articuler ses phrases

Thor eu un sourire très tendre pour son petit frère un peu perdu, il m'embrassa sur le front avant de tenter de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux attendre si tu n'es pas prêt »

Loki avait envie de répondre, il voulait lui dire qu'il était prêt ! Mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se contenta donc de se serrer un peu plus étroitement contre son frère. Ce serait pour la prochaine fois...

Thor embrassa une dernière fois le brun avant de se relever. Il avait besoin de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas finir par violer son petit frère. Loki voulut le retenir mais encore une fois ça n'aurait fait que rendre la situation encore plus tendu. Il le laissa donc repartir à regret, se retrouvant seul dans sa chambre, sur son lit, le souffle court et une indescriptible sensation de vide dans le cœur.

OoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais ! j'avais dit que je le posterais en début de semaine! Je m'excuse mes petits amis mais je viens de reprendre les cours et j'ai de gros problèmes d'ordinateur (la suite va d'ailleurs être plus longue à venir car je vais peut-etre devoir envoyer mon ordi en réparation.)

que cela ne vous décourage pas à suivre cette histoire je compte bien la terminer.

bonne lecture !

#############

Les quelques jours qui suivirent surent assez calmes, rien d'intéressant dans les cours du professeur qui tentait de faire comprendre à ses élèves l'importance d'avoir un bouclier sur le champ de bataille. Certains rétorquaient qu'ils n'avaient nul besoin de protection s'ils ne faisaient qu'attaqués. Jeune guerrier inconscient !

L'automne approchait à grands pas et les feuillages des arbres commençaient déjà à prendre de belle teinte cuivré, l'air se rafraîchissait le soir et certain sortait déjà leurs fourrures d'hiver.

C'était fini la saison des banquets en plein air jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou des pique-niques dans les prés. Ce matin-là Thor s'était réveillé avec une folle envie d'aventure. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'après sa toilette il s'était précipité dans la chambre de son frère pour l'emmener avec lui. Mais Loki n'était pas dans ses appartements, il n'était pourtant que huit heures, il savait son frère matinal mais là...

Le grand blond se mit donc en quête de son cadet. Il fit le tour du château, vérifiant dans les cuisines, la salle du banquet, la salle du trône où son père semblait déjà très occupé à régler une dispute entre deux paysans, les écuries, la bibliothèque. Et c'est finalement dans la cour intérieur de l'aile médicale qu'il le trouva. Caché derrière les palissades Loki était accompagné d'une vieille femme aux cheveux gris, celle-ci fut surprise de voir le prince héritier ici, mais le brun accueillit son frère avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjours Thor »

« Bonjours mon frère. Que fais-tu ici, je te cherchais partout ! »

« Tu te rappelles que j'avais émis le souhait d'apprendre la magie ? Et bien je te présente Dame Simjötnir, c'est elle qui me l'enseigne »

Le blond fit une courte révérence à la dame pour la saluer avant de reporter son attention sur Loki.

« As-tu bientôt fini ? J'aimerais que nous allions à la chasse cette après-midi »

Le petit sorcier regarda son professeur pour lui demander son autorisation, cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que la vieille dame lui faisait réciter des formules pour qu'il les apprenne par cœur, elle comprenait que le jeune homme en est assez. Avec un sourire très tendre elle hocha la tête, signifiant à son élèves qu'il pouvait partir. Loki ne se fit pas prier, il salua son professeur et prit la main que l'autre lui tendait pour retourner à ses appartements.

Une fois dans la chambre, Thor se jeta sur le lit de son frère, observant le plus jeune qui se changeait pour une tenue de chasse en cuir et en fourrure. Il posa son regard sur le dos nu de Loki, sa peau blanche qui révélait une fine musculature. Le brun n'avait pas le volume de son aîné mais était loin d'être un avorton pour autant. Les yeux du blond tracèrent la courbure de sa nuque, détaillèrent ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale pour se stopper sur le bas de ses reins. Soudain, Thor eut une autre envie que celle d'aller chasser... Mais le brun avait fini de se préparer, arrachant son frère à la contemplation de sa personne.

« Je suis prêt, on peut y aller ! »

Comme celle de son frère, la tenue de Loki était composé de botte en cuir fourré, d'un pantalon en cuir, renforcé sur l'intérieur des cuisses pour faire du cheval, d'une tunique en lin et d'un épais veston en fourrure. Le brun tressa ses longs cheveux noirs pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas. Sautant hors du lit Thor vint se placer derrière lui et caressa son dos et ses hanches.

« Aussi doux qu'une peluche ! » ria-t-il

Loki lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et sortit de la chambre, direction l'armurerie. Les deux princes s'équipèrent d'un arc, de flèches, d'une dague, d'un couteau de chasse et Thor pensa utile de prendre aussi une épée courte, on ne sait jamais. Ainsi armés ils descendirent aux écuries et demandèrent au palefrenier de prévenir leurs parents, le blond n'en avait pas parlé à son frère mais il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait attraper.

C'est donc sur le dos de leurs fieres montures que les deux princes partirent hors des sentiers battus, dans la forêt profonde. Les chevaux avaient un peu de mal à se frayer un chemin sur le sol jonché de branches et de rochers, ils devaient sans cesse se baisser pour éviter les branches basses des arbres qui manquaient de leur arriver dans la figure. Loki pensa qu'il avait bien fait de prendre son veston en fourrure, car l'air était plus froid loin du palais. Il était encore tôt et la forêt venait juste de se réveiller, les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les branches offrant une lumière chaude et diffuse qui faisait briller les gouttes de rosée qui perlaient aux feuilles. Les oiseaux semblaient chanter les vieux airs des épopées asgardiennes que Loki ne tarda pas à reprendre lui aussi, accompagné en canon par Thor. Les deux frères ne tardèrent pas à croiser une biche qu'ils saluèrent poliment, leur mère leur avait appris à respecter la nature et les créatures qui y vivaient pour ce qu'elles pouvaient leur apporter. Thor avait beau ne penser qu'avec ses poings, il pouvait se montrer calme et sensible, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait avec son petit frère.

C'est donc dans ce cadre féerique et cette tranquillité que les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent la forêt, croisant quelques animaux que Thor ne remarqua même pas. Loki commençait à se demander si la chasse était bel et bien la raison de leur excursion, pourquoi n'attrapait-il aucun des animaux qu'ils croisaient ?

« Dis-moi Thor, qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? »

Sur son beau cheval blanc le prince d'Asgard ne répondait même pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention au sol. Il sauta de son cheval et s'accroupit pour examiner les empreintes d'une bête. Loki stoppa sa monture et descendit lui aussi regarder ce qui intéressait son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le cadet

« Des traces de sanglier... »

« Un sanglier ?! Tu veux rire, c'est bien trop gros ! »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sanglier mon frère, ce sont les empreintes de Sæhrímnir. »

Loki s'offusqua soudainement.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Thor ! Nous ne sommes pas de taille à affronter ce monstre ! »

Thor se releva, très digne et sûr de lui. Il se tourna vers le brun et le pris par les épaules

« Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux mon frère, nous allons attraper ce sanglier et le ramener à Père. Ainsi il verra de quoi nous sommes capables, de quoi TU es capable. »

Loki le regardait les yeux tremblant

« Tu...tu fais tous ça pour moi ? »

« Je n'apprécie pas de voir Père te rabaisser sans cesse. Une fois que nous aurons tué ce sanglier, il ne pourra plus dire que tu n'es bon qu'à attraper des lapins. Il verra que tu es un grand chasseur ! »

« il va encore penser que c'est toi qui à tous fais » Grogna-t-il

« Alors fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas » Thor lui sourit et remonta sur son cheval suivant les traces de l'énorme sanglier.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à traquer la bête dans le sous-bois avant de finalement parvenir devant sa bauge. Un creux dans la roche où la terre avait été aplatit signifiait que l'animal avait dormi ici. Thor récupéra une touffe de poils et vit des empreintes qui devaient déjà dater d'un ou deux jours.

« On est sur son territoire. Ne reste plus qu'à le trouver »

« Tu es sûr qu'on est assez équipé pour l'affronter ? » demanda le cadet un peu inquiet

« C'est pour cela que j'ai pris une épée ! »

« Tu comptes l'attaquer de front ?! » de surprise Loki tira sur les rênes de son cheval qui se mit à hennir.

Un long silence paralysa la forêt, un silence inquiétant.

Les deux princes regardèrent autour d'eux avant que Thor ne reprenne :

« Tu vois une autre solution ? S'il est aussi gros qu'on le dit ce ne sont pas mes flèches qui le tueront » chuchota-t-il

« C'est de la folie mon frère ! Rentrons, nous ne sommes pas de taille ! »

Comme toujours Loki était le plus raisonnable, il n'aimait pas prendre de risque inutile et ne s'engageait pas dans des combats qu'il savait perdu d'avance. Mais Thor lui, était bien décidé à remmener l'animal au palais. Il fit faire demi tour à son cheval et suivit les nouvelles empreintes laissées par le sanglier.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient sur le territoire de la bête, plus l'atmosphère se faisait pesante. Les arbres étaient plus proches et leurs feuillages plus denses. Le soleil avait beau être levé il faisait sombre dans cette partie de la forêt, et même les animaux ne semblaient pas oser venir s'y aventurer.

Loki sentit son cheval frissonner, la pauvre jument n'avait pas envie d'être là, et son cavalier non plus.

C'est lorsque le cheval de Thor marcha sur une branche que les deux frères entendirent un horrible cri qui leur glaça le sang. Une monstrueuse montagne de poil sortie de nulle part se rua sur eux, hennissant de terreur les deux chevaux s'enfuir en courant, Loki qui avait lâcher ses rênes sous la surprise s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la crinière de son animal. Derrière eux courait un sanglier de la taille d'un taureau, devant peser près d'une tonne et avec des défenses qui auraient pu transpercer leurs deux corps en un coup.

« THOOOOOOOR ! » cria le brun d'une voix désespérée

Le blond dut réfléchir rapidement, la bête les rattrapait et Loki était en train de glisser. Il fit tourner son cheval pour venir se placer sur le côté de l'animal, il prit son arc et réussit à décocher une flèche dans son œil. Celui-ci grouina de rage et délaissa Loki pour faire demi-tour prendre Thor en chasse, au moins comme ça le brun pouvait ralentir et reprendre ses rênes.

Mais c'était loin d'être fini, avec un œil en moins l'animal était encore plus enragé et déracinait les arbres en chargeant dans direction du blond. Celui-ci décocha deux autres flèches qui ne parvinrent pas à transpercer la cuirasse du sanglier, il appela donc son frère.

Revenant à ses côtés Loki attrapa son arc.

« L'œil Loki ! Vise son œil ! » lui cria-t-il

Le jeune prince immobilisa son cheval, visa, attendit que la bête passe à côté et tira. La flèche vint directement se loger dans l'orbite sanglante du sanglier qui hurla de nouveau. Maintenant aveugle il s'immobilisa. Les deux frères retinrent leur respiration, il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de bruit. Malheureusement ce fut le bruit de la jument de Loki que la bête entendit le premier, elle se mit en position et chargea, Thor se rua avec son cheval vers le brun qui tentait de maîtriser sa monture en panique. Mais la bête eut le temps d'atteindre sa cible et renversa le jeune prince qui s'empala le ventre sur l'une des défenses. Loki étouffa un cri en serrant les dents. Le sanglier secoua la tête pour balancer le pauvre garçon contre un arbre.

Son frère attrapa son épée, prit appui sur son étalon et sauta sur le dos du sanglier, enfonçant sa lame dans la peau dur de l'animal qui s'arrêta net face à la douleur, il fit une ruade pour se débarrasser de l'intrus mais Thor s'accrocha à son épée de toutes ses forces, sa vie en dépendait. Il la sortit des chaires de la bête pour l'enfoncer de nouveau, faisant couler le sang sur ses mains. L'animal devenait fou, il ruait, tournait en rond, donnait des coups de pattes ou de défenses dans tous les sens.

Loki profita de sa désorientation pour attraper son épée, se tenant le ventre il remonta avec difficulté sur son cheval et le fit courir vers le sanglier, il bascula sur le côté pour lui couper une patte avant. Désormais aveugle, boiteux et blesser l'animal n'était plus une grande menace. Thor descendit de son dos pour lui couper une patte arrière, n'ayant maintenant plus aucun équilibre le terrible Sæhrímnir s'effondra dans les feuilles mortes. Descendant de son cheval Loki s'avança vers lui, plaça son pied sur la gueule gémissante de l'animal et l'acheva en plantant son épée dans son crâne.

Le silence revint finalement dans la forêt, mais cette fois-ci c'était un silence paisible, signe de tranquillité. Les deux frères restèrent un moment sans bouger, haletant et se regardant.

« Hey, Loki...on a réussi ! » fini par lâcher Thor

« Ouais...on a réussi... » lui répondit son frère en se laissant tomber à côté de l'animal mort

Réalisant enfin que s'était fini ils éclatèrent de rire avant que Loki ne se crispe sous la douleur de son flanc. Thor accouru près de lui pour examiner sa blessure, heureusement elle n'était pas très grave, aucun organe n'avait été touché. Le plus grand déchira le tissu de sa manche pour faire un bandage. Les jambes encore tremblantes ils retirèrent leurs armes du cadavre de sanglier et l'attachèrent à leurs chevaux pour le tracter.

C'était presque la fin de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais. En les voyant arriver avec leur trophée l'un des gardes courut prévenir leur père. Odin descendit aux écuries pour voir débarquer ses deux fils, certes dans un état lamentable mais ramenant un butin des plus surprenants.

« Par les Nornes ! » s'écria le vieux roi

« Père ! Nous vous ramenons Sæhrímnir, le sanglier cosmique ! » lui dit fièrement Thor

« C'est toi qui as faits ça ? » demanda Odin en s'approchant la bête

« Pas moi Père, NOUS ! Et c'est Loki qui l'a tué » rectifia le blond

Le petit brun était resté muet et discret depuis l'arrivée de son père, il savait qu'Odin ne prêterait pas attention au fait que lui aussi avait participé. Peu lui importait que son cadet ait achevé un sanglier d'une tonne, ce devait sûrement être Thor qui avait tout fait avant.

Mais à sa grande surprise son père prit en compte les paroles de son frère et puis adressa un hochement de tête approbatif. Oh bien sûr Loki ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Odin le prenne dans ses bras mais simplement l'entendre dire « beau travail » lui aurait empli le cœur de joie. Enfin bon, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Le prince cadet sourit à son père avant de partir vers l'aile médicale, il n'avait pas voulu montrer à son père qu'il était blessé, Thor n'était pas blessé lui, Odin l'aurait sûrement pris pour un incapable.

« Prince Loki ! Par tous les Ases ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'affola l'infirmière

Le jeune prince défit sa tunique et son bandage improvisé avant de s'allonger avec difficulté sur un lit. La femme se dépêcha de désinfecter la plaie et anesthésia le ventre du brun avec la glace pour pouvoir faire quelques points de suture. Loki serra les dents mais ne cria pas, très vite la blessure fut propre et recousu, l'infirmière lui refit un nouveau bandage avant de le conduire à sa chambre pour qu'il se repose.

OoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée sur Asgard. Les écuyers rentraient les chevaux et les gardes avaient déjà allumé les flambeaux dans tous les palais. Pour le repas du soir les cuisiniers avaient eu à préparer un énorme sanglier, pour l'occasion tout le beau monde du château avait été convier, il y avait bien assez de viande pour chacun. Mais seul manquait à l'appelle le prince cadet, il était resté dormir dans sa chambre pour se remettre de sa blessure. En apprenant cela la reine avait été paniquée de savoir son bébé blessé, mais le roi lui n'était pas vraiment inquiet « ça fait partit des risques de la chasse ! » avait-il déclaré. Le grand banquet se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur mais sans le jeune Loki.

Après le repas Thor était discrètement allé dans la chambre de son frère pour lui apporter une assiette de sanglier et voir comment il allait. Il poussa doucement la porte des appartements du prince, la pièce était baignée de la chaude lumière de la cheminée et sentait le savon, Loki avait dû aller se laver il y a peu. Le grand blond déposa le repas sur une table ainsi qu'un paquet envelopper dans un linge. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit où le petit brun dormait, très doucement il effleura sa peau pour dégager une mèche de cheveux qui couvait le visage de l'endormi et caressa sa joue.

La chaleur des doigts de son frère sur son corps réveilla Loki, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

« Thor ? » murmura-t-il

« Tu as manqué le repas mon frère, je t'ai apporté ta part »

Thor aida le plus jeune à se relever en le tenant par les épaules, il l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé face à la table basse sur laquelle était posé son repas. Mais ce que Loki remarqua ce fut la boite emballée qui était à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit-il en désignant le paquet

« Ah ça ! » lui répondit Thor en le prenant « C'est, un petit cadeau pour toi, ouvre-le ! » il lui tendit la boite

Le brun la posa sur ses genoux et défit le tissu, dans la caisse en bois il en sortit un casque doré, paré d'imposantes cornes.

« Je l'ai fait faire pour toi, avec les défenses de Sæhrímnir. Pour que tu te rappelles de ce que tu es capable d'accomplir »

Loki tremblait, il lança un regard empli d'émotion à son frère et l'examina avec plus d'attention. C'était un magnifique casque dont les défenses de la bête y avaient été fixer, retravailler pour que la courbe soit plus élégante et recouvert de dorure.

« Mon frère, je ne sais comment te remercier ! » lui dit le brun avec un immense sourire

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, va l'essayer ! »

Thor l'accompagna jusqu'à un imposant miroir en pied. Le brun se posta devant, droit comme un i et son frère derrière lui vint poser le casque sur sa tête. Loki se regarda longuement avant de demander :

« Comment tu me trouves ? »

Thor se plaça aux côtés de son frère avant de le regarder et sourit

« Comme un roi... »*

Le jeune prince se mit à rire avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son frère. Il retourna sur le canapé pour manger son repas après avoir installé son nouveau casque sur une étagère. Thor s'installa à côté de lui dans les coussins et joua avec les cheveux du brun tandis qu'il se dépêchait d'avaler son sanglier qui était presque froid.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour ? Enfin si ton flanc ne te fait pas trop mal bien sûr... » proposa l'aîné, le nez dans les coussins.

Loki posa son verre d'eau après l'avoir bu d'une traite, il se leva et tendit sa main de manière très galante à son frère. Celui-ci la prit en lui tirant la langue et les deux jeunes Asgardiens partir à la découvert du palais dans la nuit.

Le banquet était fini depuis longtemps, tout le monde était déjà rentré dans ses appartements pour la nuit. Les garçons se promenait donc seuls dans les couloirs, avec parfois un ou deux gardes qu'ils tachaient d'éviter pour ne pas être renvoyé dans leurs chambres. Leurs pas résonnaient dans les allées vides du palais, ils erraient comme des fantômes dans la nuit, profitant de l'air nocturne qui faisait voler les rideaux dorés. Comme il faisait de plus en plus froid, Thor avait récupéré une grande fourrure qu'il plaça sur les épaules de son frère, ils passèrent dans la salle du trône où ils s'amusèrent chacun leur tour à s'imaginer roi d'Asgard, Loki avait fière allure assit là avec sa fourrure sur le dos et sa natte sur le côté.

« Quel beau et noble roi tu fais mon frère ! » s'exclama Thor en venant s'agenouiller en bas des marches.

Le cadet rougit devant de telles paroles, il se leva et invita son frère à venir s'asseoir sur le trône puis il passa sa fourrure sur ses épaules et vint se placer en arrière.

« C'est plutôt ainsi que j'imagine les choses Thor... » fit-il d'une voix grave

« Si tu le dis... » le blond réfléchit un instant « Il y a pourtant quelque chose qui m'embête »

« Quoi donc » lui demanda Loki en se penchant.

Thor le saisit alors par la nuque et vint l'asseoir sur ses genoux

« Voilà qui est mieux ! » s'exclama-t-il en enserrant la taille du brun

« Pff tu es bête » lui répondit l'autre en s'extirpant

Loki récupéra sa fourrure et se mit à trottiner hors de la salle du trône, son aîné ne tarda pas à le rattraper et agrippa sa manche pour le suivre. Ils traversèrent ainsi la cuisine, la salle d'entraînement, l'une des salles de réunion du conseil. Malheureusement ils furent aperçus par un garde qui faisait sa ronde.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! »

« Vite ! Courons ! » cria Thor en tirant son frère dans la direction opposée

« Revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Le garde se mit à poursuivre les deux jeunes fugueurs qui couraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, mais la blessure de Loki n'était pas encore totalement refermé et le faisait souffrir, s'en apercevant Thor renversa une plante sur le chemin pour faire trébucher leur assaillant.

« Vite grimpe ! »

Le temps que le garde se relève Thor avait pris son frère sur les épaules et était parti le plus vite possible, traversant un jardin pour le semer.

À courir comme ça ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté du château, bien loin de leurs fois sûr de ne plus être suivi il fit descendre Loki qui riait autant qu'il serrait les dents d'avoir été secouer dans tous les sens.

« Chuuuuut, il va nous entendre » fit Thor en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, guère plus sérieux

« Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait quand il est tombé ? »

« Oui, j'avoue c'était assez drôle »

« Oh Thor, c'est mal ce que l'on a fait là, on va se faire gronder ! » fit remarquer le brun soudain plus sérieux

« C'est pas grave, je dirais que c'est ma faute »

« Mais c'est ta faute ! » lui dit Loki en tirant la langue

Le blond se fit à poursuivre son frère dont le rire malicieux résonnait dans le couloir, celui-ci grimpa en haut d'un petit escalier sans savoir où il menait.

Les deux princes arrivèrent sur une terrasse qui faisait le taille du bâtiment sur lequel ils étaient.

« Wouha c'est chouette ici ! » s'extasia Loki

« Je n'étais jamais venu là avant »

Visiblement son cadet non plus, le petit sorcier usa de ses pouvoirs pour allumer l'un des flambeaux qui entourait la terrasse. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur contre l'un des rebords et fit signe à son frère de le rejoindre. Le blond se précipita près de lui car le vent froid était particulièrement désagréable à cette hauteur. Il se blottit contre le brun qui les entoura de sa fourrure.

Tous deux pelotonner l'un contre l'autre, les deux frères passèrent le reste de la nuit à regarder les étoiles

####################

« Ne manque plus qu'une tasse de lait chaud au miel ! » j'ai failli rajouter.

Voilà deuxième chapitre terminer, ça va vite mais même si j'ai un peu de mal parfois je m'amuse tellement à écrire cette histoire, partit comme s'est je pourrais presque faire un quatrième chapitre...qui sait ! Ce sera en fonction de comment évolue l'histoire.

Je tiens bien évidemment à remercier tous ceux qui suive cette fanfics (ou devrais-je peut-être dire « celle ») et merci pour vos adorables reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir.

* reprise du dialogue entre Thor et Loki avant le couronnement, sauf que les répliques ont été inversé (la symbolique!)


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis délosééééé ! Vraiment désolé ! j'ai beaucoup de retard c'est vrai. Je vais cependant vous épargner mes miles et une excuse (comprenant des problèmes d'ordi non résolu, un manque d'inspiration et des cours qui demandent beaucoup d'investissement).

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais je fais ce que je peux, le prochain devrait être plus long que les autres. Bonne lecture !

##############

Le vent froid d'hiver commençait à arriver sur Asgard, plongeant le royaume dans une sorte de fébrilité tout à fait caractéristique de la saison. Les villageois faisaient leur réserve de nourriture pour l'hiver, dans la forêt on pouvait apercevoir les hommes couper du bois tandis que les femmes restaient bien au chaud à filer la laine pour en faire des pulls et des couvertures.

L'automne s'était installé sur la terre des dieux et certains s'en réjouissait plus que d'autres...

Dans la salle de classe, les élèves boudaient, il faisait trop froid aujourd'hui pour sortir s'entraîner. Même la salle des duels avait été fermée à cause des courants d'air et du sol glissant.

Pour occuper ces jeunes gens le professeur avait proposé une partie de cartes, de leur raconter une histoire ou encore d'aller nettoyer les armures, mais rien ne semblait les enchanter. Il n'y avait bien que Loki pour se délecter d'un temps pareil, il n'avait pas à trouver une nouvelle excuse pour sécher les cours de sport et le calme qui accompagnait le froid lui plaisait.

« Je m'ennuie ! » se plaignit Thor, affalé sur son bureau

Ses camarades lui répondirent en geignant, sans plus de motivation. Le prince cadet lui, était confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil au coin de la cheminée, il semblait absorbé par sa lecture et ne prêtait pas attention aux plaintes de son frère qui regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de classe avec des yeux de veau.

« Si vous vous ennuyez... » dit le professeur « ...on peut toujours faire un jeu ou quelque chose comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il vous plairais de faire ? »

« À l'heure qu'il est on devrait déjà être en train de manier une épée. Je déteste le froid, être coincé à l'intérieur sans rien avoir à faire... » protesta Balder en jouant avec une petite lame entre ses doigts.

« Moi ça ne me déplaît pas tant que ça, je préfère rester ici plutôt que d'aller me geler les orteils dehors » lui répondit Fandral en se recoiffant.

La petite douzaine d'élèves ruminaient leur mécontentement aux côtés d'un professeur complètement dépassé, il leur aurait bien tous collé un livre sous le nez mais il savait que la lecture n'était pas le passe-temps préféré des guerriers. Certains pourtant avait bien compris que rien ne servait de se lamenter et s'était installé dans un coin pour lire ou jouer aux dés.

C'était notamment le cas des filles qui était restée avec les autres au lieu d'aller à leur cours de magie. L'une d'elles se détacha du groupe qui discutait pour venir vers la cheminée et tenter d'attraper un livre sur une étagère, mais elle était trop petite et n'y parvenait pas. En grand gentleman qu'il était, Loki se leva pour aider la jeune fille.

« C'est celui-là que tu veux, Sigyn ? » lui demanda le brun

« Ah, oui merci ! » lui répondit-elle

Cette jeune fille était assez petite comparée à son camarade, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qu'elle laissait détacher et portait une robe rouge et or. La plupart des autres filles avaient peur du prince cadet et n'osaient pas l'approcher, mais elle ne semblait aucunement effrayer par la présence du brun à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et retourna s'asseoir près de ses amies pour lire.

Quelques heures plus tard,et voyant que ses élèves ne tenaient plus, le professeur se décida à les libérer. Il avait de toute façon finit son cours, et plus aucune idée pour les occuper.

« Bon aller, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Rentrer chez vous on se revoit demain »

Sitôt ces mots prononcé, les jeunes Asgardiens se précipitèrent dehors. Ne resta dans la salle que Loki, il n'avait pas fini son livre et ne semblait pas avoir de chose plus importante à faire. Thor était de toute façon parti avec ses amis, il préférait rester là plutôt que de supporter les moqueries de Sif et Volstagg.

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard il eut enfin terminé son ouvrage, il le remit à sa place et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle lorsqu'il vit que Thor avait oublié sa veste, quel étourdit ! Il parvient à oublier son vêtement par ce froid ! Pensa-t-il. En bon frère bien attentionné il la récupéra donc et traversa les couloirs glacés du palais pour se rendre aux appartements du blond.

La veste sous le bras il arriva devant les grandes portes dorées de la chambre qu'il poussa doucement pour entrer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son frère s'y trouvait déjà, et en bonne compagnie.

Loki resta sans voix lorsqu'il découvrit Thor, torse-nu et allongé dans son lit qui tenait Sif dans ses bras, elle-même peu vêtu. En le voyant, le blond lâcha la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression choquée du brun qui laissa tomber la veste et partit en courant.

« Loki ! » cria Thor en se relevant précipitamment du lit

Mais Sif le retint en lui attrapant le bras.

« Laisse-le Thor, ce n'est pas grave, il va s'en remettre » lui dit-elle d'une voix très douce pour le rassurer.

Le blond se rassit à regret aux côtés de son amie qui posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Loki quant à lui avait traversé le couloir la main sur la bouche et tentant de retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit pour hurler dans son oreiller. Il hurla de douleur, il hurla aussi fort qu'il pouvait, toute sa haine et la frustration qu'il avait ressentie jusque-là. Il serra son oreiller de toutes ses forces, lacérant le tissu et laissa couler ses larmes chaudes le long de ses joues.

Il se savait jaloux et possessif avec son frère, il savait même que le blond avait déjà invité des filles dans sa chambre et que Sif le convoitait depuis longtemps. Mais le voir comme ça, de ses propres yeux, ça faisait mal, ça faisait terriblement mal. Et le sourire qu'eut cette garce quand elle le vit...

Il la haïssait, de tout son corps, de tout son cœur il haïssait cette misérable femelle qui osait se mettre entre lui et son frère. Les cris de Loki se firent plus cassants, il se déchirait la gorge en hurlant son mépris contre la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de voix et que les larmes avaient cessé de couler, il se releva péniblement de son coussin en lambeaux. S'asseyant sur son lit il tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Il fallait qu'elle paie. Il fallait qu'il se venge de cette traînée qui lui avait pris son frère.

OoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Thor s'inquiéta de ne pas voir réapparaître son petit frère. Celui-ci ne s'était pas montré durant l'heure d'étude, ni pour le repas. Il récupéra donc une assiette et se dirigea vers la chambre du brun pour lui apporter. Mais il ne put ouvrir les portes, elle était fermée.

« Loki ? Tu es là ? » demanda-t-il

Pas de réponse

« Loki répond s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on parle »

Toujours aucune réponse

Pensant que son frère ne voulait pas lui parler ou était peut-être endormi, il déposa l'assiette devant la porte et s'en alla.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Loki avait quitté ses appartements depuis longtemps. Le prince cadet, ruminant toujours sa vengeance s'était faufilé jusque dans la chambre de Sif. À cette heure tardive la jeune femme était déjà au lit, elle dormait profondément et n'entendit pas le garçon s'approcher d'elle. Loki tira la couverture qui cachait la tête de la femme endormie et caressa sa joue blanche, son sourire s'élargit encore face à cette proie sans défense.

Il avait pensé à la tuer mais cela aurait sans doute peiné son frère et il ne voulait pas le voir triste. Il tourna légèrement Sif sur le côté, se saisit de sa dague, agrippa ses cheveux et lui coupa. Mèche par mèche il la déposséda de sa féminité jusqu'à la rendre presque chauve. Une fois le travail accomplit, il se retira aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé, furtif comme une ombre il retourna à sa chambre un air de profonde satisfaction sur le visage.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce matin-là, une partie du château fut réveillée par un effroyable cri. En se levant Sif avait constaté les mèches de ses cheveux bruns qui couvraient le lit, elle s'était précipité devant le miroir pour constater avec horreur qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une fine épaisseur capillaire sur la tête.

Complètement affolée elle s'était caché avec un foulard avant d'aller voir son professeur.

C'est ainsi que tous les élèves avaient été rassemblés dans la salle de classe pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Lorsqu'ils la virent, Thor et les trois guerriers furent choqués de ce qui lui était arrivé, qui avait pu faire ça à leur amie ? À Asgard les cheveux étaient quelque chose d'importants ! Même les hommes les laissaient pousser, alors voir une femme sans plus rien sur le crâne...

Loki arriva peu après son frère dans la salle. Dès qu'il fut entré Sif se mit à hurler en le pointant du doigt.

« C'est toi ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! »

Fandral et Volstagg retinrent comme ils purent la jeune femme en furie. Le brun lui, se figea sur place, prenant l'air étonné comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Allons Sif, calmes-toi ! » supplia Fandral « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est Loki qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Loki fait de petites blagues mais jamais rien de si grave » rajouta Hogun, prenant encore une fois la défense du prince.

Thor se précipita vers son frère et le saisit par les épaules pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Dis-moi mon frère ! Est-ce toi qui as coupé les cheveux de Sif ? » lui demanda-t-il très sérieux.

Le cadet bégaya un peu confus et tremblant.

« M-Mais non...je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... »

Sif tira sur son foulard, dévoilant son crâne, elle était suffisamment en colère pour se moquer de ce que les autres élèves pouvaient penser.

« Tu me le promets Loki ? Tu n'as rien fait ? » insista le blond

Loki s'offusqua, il ne voulait bien évidemment pas mentir à Thor mais il ne pouvait pas avouer que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. On lui aurait demandé de se justifier et ça aurait pu être gênant de devoir l'expliquer. Quoi que si son père était mis au courant, il le punirait sans doute sans chercher d'explication.

« Je te jure Thor, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Sif. » lui répondit le brun avec toute la crédibilité dont il était capable.

Et de la crédibilité il en avait, il avait toujours été doué pour mentir, même son frère ne parvenait pas à le démasquer.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est lui ! J'en suis sûr, j'en mettrais ma tête à couper ! C'est lui je vous dis ! » Sif se débattait comme une folle entre les bras de ses amis qui tentait de la maintenir.

« Ça suffit Sif, calmes-toi. » lui demanda le professeur avec autorité « Si Loki jure que ce n'est pas lui...as-tu seulement des preuves de ce que tu avances ? »

Bien sûr que non elle n'avait pas de preuves ! Le brun était assez malin pour avoir couvert ses traces. Il avait fait attention à ne laissé aucune empreinte, que personne ne le voit et il avait même fermé sa porte de l'intérieur pour qu'on le croit enfermé dans sa chambre. Pour sortir il avait utilisé une technique qu'il venait out juste d'acquérir : la téléportation.

Il ne pouvait pas encore se téléporter très loin, mais pouvoir passer d'une pièce à l'autre lui avait été très utile pour ce coup-là.

« Sif arrête ! » lui dit sèchement Thor en prenant son frère dans les bras. « Ce qui t'est arrivé est affreux mais je refuse que tu accuses ainsi mon frère ! »

« Mais, mais... » la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire. Personne ne la croyait. Thor surtout, qui aurait pu se douter des raisons pour lesquelles Loki lui avait joué ce tour ne la croyait pas.

Complètement dégouttée de si peu de considération de la part de ses amis, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Après toute cette histoire le groupe d'élèves se dispersa pour retourner à leurs occupations. Thor repartit vers sa chambre avant que Loki ne le rattrape.

« Thor ! » il lui agrippa la manche « Tu me crois vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que je te crois » lui répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire « si tu me dis que ce n'est pas toi, je te crois. Je te fais confiance. »

Loki sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il tira son frère vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Le blond se laissa faire avec amusement avant que la langue de son cadet ne cherche à s'introduire dans sa bouche. Il rompit alors leur baiser, faisant comprendre à l'autre que le milieu du couloir n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de chose.

Il entraîna donc le brun dans la première pièce qu'ils croisèrent : la bibliothèque. Par chance il n'y avait personne à cette heure matinale, Thor verrouilla la porte et assit son frère sur une table pour reprendre ses lèvres. Loki passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et vint agripper ses cheveux pour coller leur bouche un peu plus fort, son excitation était aussi forte que soudaine, les mots de son frère avaient réchauffé son cœur. Il s'allongea sur la table, la tête en arrière pour offrir son corps au blond. Thor lui dévora le cou tandis que ses mains caressaient les cuisses de son frère qui avait passé ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il sentait la virilité du brun frotter contre son ventre et se décida à soulager le désir dont il était épris.

D'un geste souple il défit la ceinture de Loki et descendit son pantalon, celui-ci émit un petit gémissement de protestation mais fut très vite rassuré par l'une des mains de Thor qui se posa contre sa joue. Le blond se recula un peu pour faire face au bas-ventre chaud et dressé de son frère, d'un doigt il le parcourut sur sa longueur, faisant frissonner son propriétaire. Il approcha ses lèvres doucement pour les poser sur l'extrémité du membre puis le fit glisser dans sa bouche jusqu'à l'avaler entièrement.

Loki soupira longuement en sentant son frère le prendre dans cet étau chaud et humide, savourant la sensation de la langue qui le parcourait avec avidité. Le brun passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et essaya de retenir ses gémissements quand Thor commença ses longs va-et-vient sur son membre tendu.

L'effet produit était tout à fait délicieux, le brun ferma les yeux pour profiter de toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient, à cet instant précis il aurait pu offrir n'importe quoi à son frère tant il se sentait baigner par son amour.

Malheureusement pour lui, Thor n'eut pas le temps de terminer que quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Loki se releva brusquement faisant face à son frère tout aussi déstabilisé que lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment, ils étaient coincés.

Derrière la porte on continuait de s'acharner, les princes pouvaient entendre la voix d'un homme pester contre l'accès bloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Thor à voix basse

Le brun remit son pantalon en catastrophe et réfléchit.

« Je cherche, je cherche... »

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux avant d'apercevoir une fenêtre au fond, il s'y précipita pour regarder si elle n'était pas trop haute.

« Environ 2 mètres, tu penses pouvoir les sauter ? » demanda-t-il à son frère

« Nan mais tu me prends pour qui ? » lui répondit le blond en ouvrant la fenêtre

Il s'assit sur le rebord, calcula son point de chute et sauta. Loki se retourna lorsqu'il n'entendit plus l'homme derrière la porte, il alla se coller à celle-ci pour écouter. Visiblement celui-ci cherchait une clé parmi d'autres. Il retourna en courant au fond de la pièce et sauta par la fenêtre, Thor qui était resté en dessous l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche terre. Les deux frères purent donc s'enfuir avant qu'on ne les voit.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir avant d'avoir rejoint la chambre de Thor où ils purent enfin se poser dans le canapé.

« ...c'était assez drôle... » s'exclama le blond en reprenant son souffle.

« Ouais » Loki scrutait toujours du coin de l'œil le lit de son frère.

Thor vint se blottir contre son cadet affalé sur la banquette, il passa sa main sur le torse du brun et la descendit jusqu'à l'entre-jambes de celui-ci.

« Thor, s'il te plaît... » s'agaça-t-il

« Oui mon Loki ? » lui fit le blond avec un sourire joueur

Loki réfléchit une seconde avant de lui rendre son sourire

« Continue »

OoOoOoOoO

Confortablement installés l'un contre l'autre, les deux princes s'étaient endormi sur le canapé. Les flammes de la cheminée réchauffaient la pièce et la baignaient d'une douce lumière dorée, il devait être tard car le soleil était déjà couché lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux.

Il se releva péniblement, le bras engourdi par son frère qui dormait dessus. Il s'étira puis vint caresser la joue du blond pour le réveiller à son tour.

« Thor » murmura-t-il à son oreille « Thor debout, il faut qu'on aille manger »

« Mmmh c'est toi que j'ai envie de manger » le répondit l'autre encore endormi

« Ne soit pas idiot mon frère, aller debout ! » Loki se releva brusquement, faisant tomber le blond qui s'était calé contre lui.

Le brun se recoiffa rapidement et entraîna son frère qui avait toujours la tête dans le brouillard vers la grande salle des banquets.

Par chance le dîner n'avait pas encore commencé et les servants étaient encore en train de préparer la table. Ils y croisèrent Sif et les trois guerriers qui discutaient sur le balcon.

« Mes amis ! » fit Thor en les rejoignant

Les quatre Asgardiens accueillirent leurs camarades avec un grand sourire, ou du monde Thor, car le regarde que Sif lançât à Loki lorsqu'elle le vit fut tout à fait glacial. Pour ne pas laisser la jeune femme chauve, les servantes lui avaient tissé une perruque en coupant leurs propres cheveux.

Les garçons commencèrent à discuter et Sif attendit que le prince blond est le dos tourné pour prendre son frère a parti et l'entraîner plus loin. Elle le plaqua contre le mur d'un couloir éloigné et lui enserra la gorge.

« Peu importe que personne ne me croit, moi je sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'as coupé les cheveux » lui lança-t-elle pleine de rage.

« Oh voyons Sif, tu t'emballes trop. Rien ne prouve que c'est moi qui ai faits ça, tu n'as pas de preuves et ce crime restera impuni. Faut t'y faire ! »

« ...c'est donc bien toi, j'avais raison. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne méritais pas ça ! »

Un sourire malsain déforma les traits d'habitude si rigides de Loki. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui dit avec une voix peu rassurante.

« Pauvre idiote ! Tu ignores dans quoi tu t'es embarqué. Thor m'appartient, et que je ne laisserais personne me le prendre. Abandonne, tu n'es pas de taille »

Il y avait clairement de la folie dans les yeux verts du jeune prince. Sif en fut effrayée mais elle ne pouvait laisser Thor à son dément de frère.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. Je ne vais certainement pas te le laisser si facilement. » la guerrière se recula et lui lança un air provocateur.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me faisais ce genre de vacherie. Toi et moi on ne s'est jamais aimé de toute façon. »

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, au moins comme ça c'est clair ! »

« Exact, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne finisses par prendre cette guerre Loki. Car tu es son frère, un homme donc et il y a quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas obtenir de lui. » lui dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches

Sur ces mots et plutôt fier de son discours Sif rejoignit ses amis en laissant Loki seul à ses pensées. Le brun la regarda partir et son sourire revint petit à petit.

« ça c'est ce que tu crois ! » finit-il par murmurer

##############

On approche de la fin, mais je tiens à vous rassurer : la scène tant attendue entre Thor et Loki ne sera pas simplement motivée par le défi que vient de lancer Sif.

Ce sera quelque chose de beau, mignon, romantique et de passionné ! (on va cependant essayer de ne pas tomber dans le cliché du film d'amour à deux balles) je vais y mettre tout mon petit cœur !

Aller ne vous décourager pas, je vous attends au prochain chapitre !

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les gens, je suis de retour ! ça y est après de longues semaines d'attente j'ai récupéré mon ordi tout beau, tout propre, entièrement remis à zéro (génial ! J'ai dû réinstaller tous mes logiciels) mais bon maintenant il fonctionne ! Alors voilà nouveau chapitre et contrairement à ce que je pensais pas le dernier vu qu'il semblerait que j'ai encore des choses à raconter (et puis comme on dit « plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ») on repart donc pour une nouvelle aventure épique, through the fire and flame !

j'ai également fait une illustration des personnages, si vous voulez la voir: http_:_/_/_neko-the-freaxxx_._deviantart_._com_/_#_/_d5iad8o  
(il suffit d'enlever tout les "_" pour ceux qui n'arriverais pas à lire, y a le lien de mon DeviantART sur ma page)

Bonne lecture ^^

###################

Tout le reste de la soirée, Loki ne prononça plus un mot. Dès qu'il le put, il retourna dans sa chambre. Comment cette sale garce avait-elle osé lui parler ainsi ? À lui, un prince d'Asgard ! Il voulait se venger de cet affront, arracher à cette femme le moindre espoir qui lui restait, effacer à jamais son sourire. Mais comment ?

La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité n'était éclairée que par la faible lueur de quelques bougies disséminer ça et là. Le brun s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, réfléchissant à sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer mais il ne fallait pas non plus que celle-ci se doute de son implication dans les événements. Il resta donc à regarder les flammes danser devant ses yeux durant de longues minutes avant que le sommeil ne se décide à l'emporter.

OoOoOoOoO

Les quelques jours qui suivirent cette interaction, Sif et Loki se s'adressèrent pas la parole, préférant se lancer des regards noirs dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Tout devenait prétexte à dire du mal de l'autre ou à s'humilier, ainsi lorsque Loki reçu comme d'habitude la meilleure note au test sur table, Sif se sentit obligé de lui rappeler qu'il était incapable de parer tous les coups du professeur comme elle savait le faire.

Une véritable guerre silencieuse avait été engagé entre les deux Asgardiens. Jamais aucun mot pour l'autre, jamais aucune attaque directe. La jeune femme lui faisait des croche-pieds au passage, lui, déchirait ses vêtements. Si bien en avait presque oublié pourquoi ils se battaient, Thor n'était peut-être au final qu'une excuse pour que les deux puissent exprimer leur haine mutuelle.

Personne ne se doutait de ce petit jeu malsain, certainement pas le prince aîné qui avait toujours espoir d'aider son frère à mieux s'entendre avec ses amis.

« Loki ! » S'exclama Thor en rattrapant son frère qui marchait dans les couloirs. « Voudrais-tu venir jouer aux cartes avec nous ce soir ? »

« Nous ? » Questionna le brun

« Oui, Volstagg a proposé que l'on se rejoigne dans le grand salon après le repas pour jouer aux dés ou aux cartes. Ça t'intéresse ? »

Son cadet le regarda incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il a invité mon frère... »

« Je sais mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu puisses venir aussi ! » Thor lui fit un de ses sourires idiots, plein de tendresse et de bonne volonté pour tenter de le convaincre.

« Je doute fortement du fait que je sois le bienvenu. Vas-y si tu veux mais ce sera sans moi »

Le bond le fixa un moment, un air un peu déçu.

« Je ne perds pas l'espoir de te voir un jour t'entendre avec eux » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de repartir vers la salle de classe.

Loki regarda son frère l'éloigner avant de soupirer et de se retourner. Il aperçut Sif plus loin qui avait assisté à la scène, elle s'approcha de lui le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu devras lui dire, que jamais tu ne pourras être notre ami. Il va être déçu, c'est sûr... »

« Tiens, tu t'es décidé à ouvrir la bouche ? Remarque, je préférais quand tu te taisais »

Sif renifla avec fierté, face au regard amusé que lui lançait le brun.

« Ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement Loki, ce ne sont pas tes petites blagues de gamin qui m'empêcheront de me mettre entre toi et Thor. »

« Chose que je savais déjà. Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire tu ferais mieux de continuer à te taire. »

Vexé, la jeune femme repartie à son tour. Loki lui afficha son plus bel air de victoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en vue. Une fois de nouveau seul son visage s'assombrit. Il allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, personne ne vit le prince cadet aux cours, ni même aux écuries ou à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr cela inquiéta Thor qui partit à sa recherche, mais celle que cette disparition préoccupa le plus, ce fut Sif ! Car la jeune femme se doutait bien que cette absence ne signifiait rien de bon pour elle. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à se faire poignarder au détour d'un couloir par le brun. C'est donc sur ses gardes qu'elle tacha de ne jamais rester seul de la journée.

Si Loki l'avait su, il aurait sûrement été vexé. Ce genre d'attaque pas surprise n'était pas son style, c'était bien trop grossier, lui avait opté pour un harcèlement plus subtil.

Lorsque Fandral proposa à ses trois amis une balade à cheval, la jeune femme fut soulagée de pouvoir quitter le château, elle ne s'y sentait plus en sécurité. Les guerriers se parèrent donc d'épaisses fourrures, ils équipèrent leurs chevaux et partirent se promener dans la campagne Asgardienne.

Même les chauds rayons de soleil de l'après-midi ne parvenaient pas à faire fondre la couche de neige immaculée qui recouvrait le paysage, l'hiver était bien là. Autour d'eux tout était calme, les sons de la nature étaient absorbés par son manteau blanc, seul restait audible le souffle des chevaux et les quelques craquements des branches mortes. Les quatre amis avançaient tranquillement à travers les sentiers jusqu'à arriver au pied d'une colline escarpée.

« En passant par là nous devrions rejoindre le village plus rapidement » annonça le blond en pointant la colline du doigt.

« Oh oui bonne idée ! Surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour du marché, il y aura sûrement des trucs à acheter ! » s'exclama Volstagg en pensant avec son ventre.

« Je doute qu'il y ait grand-chose à vendre par ce temps, on y trouvera plus des tissus qu'autre chose » fit remarquer Sif

Ils se décidèrent donc à passer par la colline, celle-ci était raide mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir y monter à cheval, cependant c'était un chemin dangereux, il fallait rester concentré sur la route qui de surcroît était cachée par la neige. C'est donc en file indienne que Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg et Sif arpentèrent la route. Ils passèrent par un petit chemin d'à peine deux mètres de large, bordé par des buissons et de l'herbe, la neige fondue rendait la terre boueuse et glissante, il fallait donc faire très attention.

« Je doute que passer par là soit la meilleure idée que tu es eut mon cher Fandral » avoua Hogun un peu septique face au choix de son ami.

« Cette route est certes un peu périlleuse mais penser qu'une fois arriver à ta taverne nous pourrons nous reposer devant une bonne pinte et un plateau de charcuterie ! »

« J'en salive d'avance ! » lui répondit le roux

Sif s'amusait de voir ses compagnons discuter ainsi, elle se permit de quitter la route des yeux un instant pour admirer la vue, de cette hauteur on pouvait apercevoir toute la campagne jusqu'au château. Le début de la forêt où il allait souvent chasser, la prairie pour les chevaux du palais, la mare où les enfants allaient pêcher en été. Mais alors que son regard se perdait dans les étendus sauvages de son pays elle sentit son cheval frissonner, celui-ci se cabra et éjecta sa cavalière de son dos. Elle tomba violemment à terre et glissa hors du sentier tandis que sa monture fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir,

« Sif ! » hurla Volstagg en arrêtant son cheval à son tour

La jeune femme dévala la pente rocheuse sur plusieurs mètres sans s'arrêter, les branchages et les cailloux écorchaient sa peau, déchiraient ses vêtements et brisaient ses os. Ses cris de douleur transpercèrent le silence avant que son corps ne finisse par s'arrêter sur une plate-forme. Ses amis descendirent de leurs chevaux pour dévaler la pente et rejoindre l'Asgardienne, elle était inconsciente, pleine de bleu et de sang.

« Sif ! Sif, tu m'entends ? » s'égosilla Fandral

« Il faut vite que nous la ramenions au château ! Nous allons prendre ma cape pour pouvoir la transporter. » Hogun défit le tissu de ses épaules et tira Sif dessus « Elle est en mauvais état, il faut éviter de trop la bouger »

Volstagg prit un côté de la cape et Hogun l'autre.

« Fandral, toi récupère les chevaux et ramène-les »

Le blond s'exécuta et remonta la colline pour aller chercher leurs montures.

« Je me demande ce qui est arrivé au cheval de Sif, ce n'est pas normal » s'interrogea le roux

« Il a dû avoir peur de quelque chose... » lui répondit l'autre en regardant aux alentours.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les trois amis arrivèrent enfin au palais, les gardes alertés de les voir arriver ainsi se précipitèrent vers eux.

« Vite ! Aller chercher les guérisseurs ! » cria Volstagg.

Ils entrèrent en hâte dans les couloirs du château pour conduire leur amie dans l'aile médicale. Tapis dans l'ombre, Loki les regarda passer. Un mince sourire déforma ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la condition dans lequel était la jeune femme, ainsi elle était hors d'état de nuire.

OoOoOoOoO

Thor était au chevet de son amie Sif, depuis une semaine la jeune femme était alitée, un bras, trois côtes, deux doigts et le tibia cassé, des plaies un peu partout sur les bras et le ventre et surtout un violent choc à la tête qui l'avait plongé dans le coma. Les guérisseurs avaient assuré quelque reviendrait à elle d'ici quelques jours mais le prince et ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de craindre pour sa vie. Le blond commençait à somnoler à côté du lit lorsqu'un serviteur vint lui apprendre que son père voulait le voir. Il se releva et se précipita vers la salle du trône, là il y retrouva Loki qui était agenouillé devant les marches.

« Vous vouliez me voir Père ? » dit-il en rejoignant son frère

« Mes fils ! » annonça Odin avec autorité « J'ai une mission à vous confier. Voyez-vous il y a peu, nous avons reçu une missive d'Alfheim, celle-ci nous demandant l'emprunt de l'une de nos reliques. Après en avoir discuté avec le conseil nous avons finalement décidé de leur accorder ce prêt. À condition qu'un Asgardien soit là pour la leur remettre et veille à repartir avec. »

« Vous voulez nous envoyer en mission par ce froid ?! » s'exclama Loki en se relevant.

« Sortir un peu d'Asgard vous fera le plus grand bien ! Il n'est pas bon de rester enfermé trop longtemps. »

Loki se tue un moment, il est vrai que les elfes utilisaient souvent la magie, ce serait l'occasion pour lui d'en apprendre plus et surtout, d'éloigner Thor de Sif !

« Bien Père, nous amènerons cette relique jusqu'à Alfheim ! » fit Thor en se frappant la poitrine en gage de serment.

Satisfait leur père leur fit signe de se retirer afin de faire leur bagage. Ils allaient devoir rester quelques jours sur la terre des elfes pour accompagner l'amulette qu'on leur confia, il s'agissait d'un talisman dont ils avaient besoin pour guérir l'un des leurs.

Chacun de leur côté les deux frères se dépêchaient de préparer leur sac, une fois prêt ils descendirent aux écuries où leurs chevaux étaient déjà scellés. Lorsqu'il vit son cadet Thor ne put s'empêcher de le charrier un petit peu :

« Déjà prêt mon frère ! Il te faut d'habitude bien plus de temps pour préparer tes affaires »

« Je suppose que les elfes auront assez de livres pour m'occuper durant notre séjour » lui répondit Loki en accrochant son sac.

« Quoi ? Tu comptes me laisser tout seul pour t'enfermer dans leur bibliothèque ? » lui demanda le blond en venant se coller à son dos.

Le brun se retourna pour lui sourire, puis passant son pied dans un des étriers monta sur son cheval.

« On verra bien » lança Loki en commençant à avancer.

Thor se mit à rire et sauta sur son cheval pour rejoindre son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la frontière de leur monde, traversante le pont arc-en-ciel Heimdall les accueillit à la porte du Bifrost.

« Mes princes »

« Bonjour gardien ! » le salua Thor « Nous souhaiterions nous rendre à Alfheim »

« Pour raison diplomatique ? »

« Exact ! Pouvons-nous passer ? »

Le gardien se décala pour les laisser entrer, il plaça sa lourde épée au centre du Bifrost pour l'activer, envoyant ainsi les deux princes vers un autre monde.

OoOoOoOoO

Sur Alfheim, tout était blanc. Comme Asgard, le royaume était couvert de neige. Une fois les vertiges du transport passés et leurs chevaux remis sur pied Thor sorti sa carte, ils avaient atterri non loin de Dalinnúða « la vallée des brumes » pour rejoindre le palais il leur fallait continuer durant 2 jours vers l'ouest. Apprenant ça Loki maudit le gardien de les avoir envoyés si loin de leur destination. Mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix les deux frères se mirent en route pour une longue traversés des forêts du royaume des elfes.

La première journée passa assez rapidement, il ne faisait pas trop froid et il n'y avait pas de vent. Confortablement installé sur son cheval et emmitouflé dans d'épaisses fourrures Loki somnolait doucement, sa jument n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se diriger, elle se contentait de suivre Thor qui se trouvait à quelque mètre. Ils purent ainsi parcourir une bonne moitié du chemin qu'ils avaient à faire. La forêt était silencieuse, comme endormit. Presque complètement blanche il ne ressortait de ce tableau que de légère teinte de marron et du vert sombre des sapins, le tout donnait à l'endroit quelque chose de mystérieux, quasiment féérique, et si différent des forêts luxuriantes du printemps.

À la fin de la journée, étant sorti du bois et longeant maintenant les routes de campagne, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une petite auberge.

Par ce temps la gargote était presque vide, seul y résidait quelques voyageurs de passage. Les princes descendirent de leurs chevaux et sitôt le gardien vint à leur rencontre pour conduire leurs montures à l'abri du froid, il fit ensuite entrer les cavaliers dans l'auberge. Toute faite de bois avec le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, elle dégageait une impression de douceur, comme un cocon, bien différent des auberges d'Asgard qui faisait plus penser à des coupe-gorges qu'autre chose.

« Nous aimerions passer la nuit ici, mon brave » Annonça Thor « Et que vous faisiez parvenir au plus vite ce message au château du roi » il remit une enveloppe au gérant qui appela son garçon de chambre et lui la confia, celui-ci enfila son manteau et sortit chercher son cheval pour se rendre au palais.

Il accompagna ensuite ses clients dans une chambre à l'étage.

« Le dîner sera servi dans 1h, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Ce sera tout merci » il paya l'aubergiste et referma la porte.

Loki posa son sac dans un coin et se jeta sur son lit, le gérant leur avait fourni une petite chambre d'une dizaine de mètres carrés avec deux lits séparés, une table et des chaises. Il enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller et soupira longuement. Thor se jeta à son tour sur le sien, allongé sur le dos il fixait le plafond d'un air pensif.

« Mon frère, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le brun

« Je pensais simplement au fait que nous n'avions pas passé de temps ensemble depuis longtemps »

« ...il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas partie en mission ainsi depuis un moment »

Thor fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Loki.

« Je ne parle pas forcément de ça mon frère mais simplement...de pouvoir passer un peu de temps, rien que tous les deux. Tu m'as semblé assez préoccupé ces derniers temps. »

Le brun lui fit un de ses faux sourires, dans le but de le rassurer.

« J'avais quelques soucis à régler mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est arrangé »

« ça veut dire que tu vas de nouveau pouvoir t'occuper de moi ? » Lui demanda le blond avec son air béat.

À ce moment le sourire de Loki se fit plus sincère et il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Roulant sur le côté, Thor se releva pour se diriger vers le lit de son frère. Se mettant d'abord à quartes pattes, il finit par s'allonger sur le dos de celui-ci, collant son bassin au postérieur du brun et passant ses bras autour de ses flancs. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Loki et dévora sa peau de baiser avide. Ainsi mit, le blond pesait de tout son poids sur le dos de son cadet, représentant le fardeau qu'il était parfois mais aussi toute la possessivité et le protectionniste qu'il avait pour lui.

Ce corps brûlant au-dessus de lui faisait frissonner Loki qui n'en pouvait plus de gémir des caresses procurées dans son cou. Une douce chaleur parcourut son échine lorsqu'il sentit la virilité de son frère durcir contre lui, il se releva légèrement, faisant comprendre au blond qu'il voulait se retourner. Une fois face à face le brun s'empressa de capturer les lèvres de son frère dans un baiser passionné, faisant comprendre à Thor qu'il avait tout autant envie de câlins que lui.

Mais des coups sourds à la porte firent sursauter les deux princes, l'aubergiste venait leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt et s'en alla tout aussi vite.

Il fallut quelques secondes aux jeunes Asgardiens pour se remettre de leur frayeur, ils se regardèrent...visiblement aussi dégouter l'un que l'autre de devoir s'arrêter là mais le gérant ne les attendrait surement pas pour servir le repas. Tant pis pour cette fois, leurs affres avait de toute façon calmée leurs ardeurs de manière assez brutale.

C'est donc plus frustré qu'autre chose que les deux frères étaient descendus dîner avec le reste des pensionnaires de l'auberge. Il y avait un mercenaire emmitouflé dans une grande cape grise qui cachait le haut de son visage, on pouvait cependant remarquer sa barbe mal taillée et la couleur tannée de sa peau qui laissait penser qu'il vivait dehors. Il y avait également deux espèces de grosses brutes avec les bras et le visage balafré, des guerriers sans doute ou peut-être des briguant, à en juger par leurs oreilles pointus c'était des elfes en tout cas, contrairement à ce que laissait penser le mercenaire qui mangeait au bout de la table. Thor et Loki s'assirent sur les blancs de la grande table côte à côte. En face d'eux se tenait une elfe, cette demoiselle ne devait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années (âge humain) mais semblait déjà être une redoutable adversaire, les elfes avaient souvent prouvés aux Asgardiens que même les plus jeunes d'entre eux pouvait se révéler d'habile combattant.

Loki tacha d'observer chacun des clients le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et s'attirer des ennuis, ils étaient tous le nez dans leur assiette, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres. Le but n'était pas non plus de se faire des amis, on ne restait dans ces gargotes qu'une ou deux nuits et tous les pensionnaires pouvaient se transformer en voleur ou en tueur durant la nuit.

« Note à moi-même, bien fermer la porte de la chambre avant d'aller dormir » pensa le brun

le repas se termina comme il avait commencé, dans le plus parfait silence. Thor en bon prince bien éduqué remercia le cuisiner pour son repas avant d'embarquer son frère pour retourner dans leur chambre, au cas où l'un des clients ne déciderait de s'en prendre à de jeunes garçons perdus loin de chez eux.

Par chance la nuit se passa sans encombre, Loki avait coincé la porte de la chambre avec une chaise, juste au cas où. Les deux princes reprirent leurs bagages et après un petit déjeuner assez copieux sortir de l'auberge pour seller aux chevaux.

Dans la nuit le garçon de chambre était revenu, il avait transmis la lettre au roi et celui-ci leur faisait savoir qu'il enverrait une patrouille à leur rencontre.

« Fort bien, nous sommes parés. N'as-tu rien oublié mon frère » demanda Thor en montant sur son cheval.

« C'est à moi que tu poses cette question ?! N'es-tu pas un peu mal placé ? » lui répondit Loki en enfourchant sa monture pour passer devant.

Le blond se mit à rire et suivit joyeusement son frère dans la fraîcheur de ce matin d'hiver. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, donnant au paysage des reflets orangés, le vent était calme, c'était une belle journée qui commençait. Les deux frères se tenaient côte à côte sur les chemins enneigés de campagne, s'amusant de la fumée que faisait leur bouche lorsqu'ils parlaient. Lorsque Thor eut le dos tourné, le brun en profita pour se pencher sur le côté et ramasser une grosse poignée de neige qu'il envoya dans la tête de son aîné.

« Loki ! »

le prince cadet éclata de rire face à la mine boudeuse de son frère qui avait de la neige plein les cheveux, mais cette attaque en traître fut lourde de conséquences pour Loki qui se retrouva assailli par les boules de neige du blond.

Ils jouèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée, traversé la campagne était relativement tranquille et sans risque. Il y avait peu de chances de se faire attaquer, principalement parce que les champs recouverts de neige ne permettaient pas aux brigands de se cacher, et puis il faisait trop froid pour s'aventurer dehors. La plupart des voleurs et autres fripouilles se terraient dans les villages pour dérober les bourses des commerçants.

C'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une autre forêt que Thor remarqua que le temps se couvrait, le ciel bleu du matin avait été replacer par un plus gris, chargé d'épais nuage qui avançait vite.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir traverser la forêt. Si une tempête éclate nous ne serons pas à l'abri du vent sur un terrain plat. »

« Je te suis Thor, contourner la forêt nous aurait de toute façon rallongé et je tiens à arriver le plus vite possible »

« Ne supporterais-tu pas le froid mon frère ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment

« Loin de là ! C'est juste qu'avec tes bêtises de tout à l'heure j'ai les vêtements trempés, je ne tiens pas à tomber malade. »

« Ce serait regrettable en effet »

Thor orienta donc son cheval vers l'épaisse masse d'arbre noir qui se dessinait à quelques mètres. Cette forêt était plus dense que la précédente, sans doute parce qu'elle bordait une montagne, protégé du vent glacial quelques arbres n'avaient pas perdu toutes les feuilles. Il y avait également une grande variété de conifères dont certains atteignaient une taille démesurée.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, le ciel se faisait de plus en plus menaçant, le ciel était presque noir et le vent devenait violent, faisant entrer le froid dans le corps des Asgardiens malgré leurs fourrures. Thor grelottait sur sa monture mais Loki lui ne semblait pas être très affecté par la température de l'air. Peu de temps après, la tempête était là. Il neigeait beaucoup, le vent faisait battre les flocons sur les deux infortunés voyageurs comme des coups de fouet, il faisait si sombre que l'on y voyait pas à 10 mètres. Ne pouvant plus continuer comme ça, ils se mirent à chercher un abri, longeant le pied de la montagne ils finirent par trouver une grotte cachée par les sapins. Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et les firent entrer dans la caverne.

Elle n'était pas très grande mais suffisait pour se protéger du temps. Environ deux mètres de hauteur sur trois de largeur, et cinq de profondeur même si les rocher qui tapissait le fond de l'antre laissait penser que le chemin sous la pierre continuait après, mais cet éboulement en avait condamné l'accès. Loki fit coucher les chevaux pour qu'ils puissent tenir dans la grotte, il les installa de manière à faire un rempare entre eux et le vent qui s'engouffrait dans l'antre, Thor quant à lui était sorti rapidement pour casser quelques branches et leur permettre de faire un feu.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité et se trouvait dépourvu de tout outil lui permettant d'allumer un brasier, voyant son frère s'efforcer de produire quelques étincelles avec des silex Loki s'approcha de lui.

« Attends, laisse-moi faire »

« C'est inutile, je n'y arrive pas » se désespéra-t-il

L'apprenti sorcier fixa un bois un moment puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il plaça sa main entre les brindilles et incanta deux-trois mots, de petites flammes firent leur apparition sous les yeux ébahis de Thor qui ne cessait d'être surpris par les incroyables capacité de son cadet.

« Tu sais faire du feu toi maintenant ?! »

« Oui, j'ai appris ça assez récemment. J'étais sûr que ce serait très utile un jour ou l'autre »

« Décidément mon frère, tu es vraiment incroyable ! »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rougir de ce compliment. Thor lui en faisait souvent mais il avait à chaque fois l'impression que c'était la première fois. Désormais protéger du vent et au chaud les deux frères purent se poser, caler contre le mur ils observèrent les flammes briller sans bouger, mais rapidement le brun se rappela que ses vêtements étaient mouillés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda le blond

Son frère commençait à se déshabiller, il avait enlevé son manteau et sa tunique pour les faire sécher auprès du feu.

« Je te l'ai dit, je vais finir par tomber malade si je reste comme ça »

Thor retira sa fourrure pour la poser sur les épaules du brun puis l'entoura de ses bras.

« Thor ? »

« Dévêtu ainsi tu risques aussi de tomber malade »

Le blond tira son frère contre lui et lui fit poser sa tête contre son torse, Loki ferma les yeux en écoutant les battements de cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre un moment, se concentrant sur la chaleur du feu pour ne pas avoir froid. Le brun commençait à se perdre dans le sommeil lorsqu'il senti quelque chose de chaud glisser le long de son ventre.

« Thor ! » s'offusqua-t-il

« S'il te plaît Loki, nous n'avons même pas terminé ce que nous avions commencé la dernière fois à l'auberge » lui rappela Thor en l'embrassant dans le cou

« Je doute que le moment soit bien choisi ! »

« Il faut bien trouver un moyen de se tenir chaud » tenta le blond avec un grand sourire

Mais le brun ne sembla pas très réceptif aux envies de son frère et lui écrasa sa main sur la figure pour se relever. Il renfila ses vêtements qui était maintenant sec et revint s'asseoir auprès de son aîné.

« Peut-être plus tard » lui répondit-il finalement en lui rendant son baiser

« Peut-être ? Ce n'est pas une réponse ça mon frère ! » se mit à rire Thor, mais devant l'hésitation de son frère il redevint plus sérieux « Tu... tu n'es toujours pas décidé à... »

« Ce...ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que...comment dire... »

Loki se mit à rougir sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, un silence un peu pesant se fit alors dans la caverne.

Silence qui fut rapidement brisé par des hennissements qui venait vers eux. C'était la patrouille envoyer par le roi qui devait les chercher, dès qu'il les entendit Loki se leva précipitamment et sortit de la grotte pour leur faire signe.

Quatre guerriers elfe sur leurs grands chevaux blancs firent leur apparition, ils avaient bravé la tempête pour les retrouver.

« Vous êtes les princes d'Asgard ? »

« Exact ! » le fit Thor « Conduisez-nous vite à votre palais ! Avant que nous ne finissions tous congelé ! »

Les deux princes remontèrent sur leurs chevaux, éteignirent le feu et suivirent les guerriers. Le vent s'était calmé, il neigeait encore beaucoup mais il était maintenant possible d'avancer sans risque. La petite compagnie put donc quitter la forêt et traverser les plaines qui entouraient le majestueux château des elfes.

###################

Alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre dans de très bonnes conditions alors j'ignore s'il vaut les autres...n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour le donner votre avis, ou pour me dire autre chose qui n'a rien à voir c'est comme vous voulez.

On se revoit la prochaine fois et je pense que ce sera la fin (faut bien que ça finisse un jour, les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes)


End file.
